Harder to Breathe
by I'm So Deep I Can't Speak
Summary: Bulma always found it hard to breathe whenever Vegeta was around, and after suppressing her feelings for so long, she finally gives in to him. One-shot. . .


Harder to Breathe

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Bulma and Vegeta story and they've always been my favorite couple so I'm very excited to finally be writing for them. This one shot takes place during those three years before the androids arrive, and I kept it short and sweet, but there are a few hot scenes as well ;). Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

* * *

Moonlight came creeping in through the window, spreading out unevenly across the room. Bulma squinted as the light crept over her face, waking her up from a deep sleep. She adverted her eyes to the other side of the bed, where a certain Saiyan Prince was sleeping peacefully beside her. He was lying on his back, his head turned facing her. She reached out and touched his cheek, stroking it delicately. She thought this was all a dream at first, that there was no way she could be lying beside Vegeta in his bed, but she was assured that this was no dream as her fingertips traced the smoothness of his skin. The passion of the night was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and it had been completely unexpected.

The day had started out like any other; she had spent the day working in her lab, while he had been training nonstop in the gravity room. The rare moment that they had interacted was full of livid arguing, like always, over pointless things. Bulma had forgotten how it even started, but after they were done yelling at the top of their lungs, Vegeta had grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her completely up against his rock-hard body. She remembered how his eyes burned into hers, locking her in place as though she was paralyzed. Her breath had escaped her as he bent his head down and kissed her hungrily, his hands moving down to caress her lower back, eliciting a low moan from her. She kissed him back with equal zeal, wrapping her arms around his neck, taking in the delicious sensation of how his body burned against hers. The next thing she knew Vegeta had carried her off into his room, where they removed each other's clothing as quickly as possible, and then pressed their naked bodies together, making love ardently all throughout the night.

"Tonight had been a long time coming," Bulma thought to herself with a vigorous grin. Since he had moved in with her to train for the Androids, she found herself falling for him more and more every day, especially after the nasty break up with Yamcha. Her heart rate would increase every time she was around Vegeta, and she could feel a spark of electricity sizzle through her every time they made eye contact. She also could not help but stare at his perfect physique whenever he would come in from a long day of training, becoming entranced at the way sweat would run down his chiseled bare chest.

But she had decided to keep her growing affection for him to herself, her stubbornness to admit her feelings getting the best of her. Seeing as how Vegeta was equally as stubborn, she thought that if he did return her feelings he would not dare say it out loud or even act upon whatever he felt for her. That was the main reason why she had been so surprised when he grabbed her and kissed her earlier; she never imagined he would be the first to make a move because of how closed off he was, but, to her relief, it meant that he was just as attracted to her as she was to him.

Bulma snapped back into the present time, continuing to softly touch Vegeta as he stirred in his sleep. She wished he would wake back up so they could pick up where they left off a few hours ago. Her body was yearning for his, her breathing becoming uneven as she thought of how good he felt up against her. She tucked a stray strand of disheveled turquoise hair behind her ear, pulling the covers up over her naked body as a rush of cold air came in through the cracked window. She noticed how sore she was from earlier; it even ached like crazy to stretch out her limbs. She had slept with Yamcha before in the past while they were still dating, but their love making could not hold a candle to hers and Vegeta's. After being with Vegeta tonight, he had made it feel like her fist time. From the way he would touch her as gently as a summer breeze, which sent uncontrollable shivers up and down her spine, to how he would trail hot kisses up and down her body, the sensations that came from being with Vegeta were so surreal and overwhelming that it almost made her completely forget about her times with Yamcha.

She could still feel where Vegeta had rubbed his calloused fingertips up and down her body, especially between her thighs. She was still mildly wet in that area from when he was inside her, and she recalled how she climaxed with all of the energy she possessed in her tiny body, almost causing her to black out. Vegeta collapsed beside her shortly after his own release came, desperately trying to catch his breath, making her grin inwardly at the temporary power she had over him. He gave her one last blistering kiss before falling asleep gradually, tracing the features of her beautiful face with his eyes before closing them, and she involuntarily gave into sleep a little while after him. She glanced over at his nightstand to look at the alarm clock on top of it, the red digit numbers displaying that it was shortly after four o'clock in the morning. Her eyes then looked down, seeing her clothes tangled up with his on the floor. With the way things had gone tonight she felt like laying naked in bed with him for the rest of her life; it just felt natural.

However, Bulma knew that even though Vegeta was no longer evil like he once was, his heart was still cold as ice, with thick walls built up around it to protect himself. She would be kidding herself if she thought the idea of getting closer to him would be easy, but it was something she was bound and determined to do. She wanted to find out who the real Vegeta was, not the tough guy act he put on in front of the other Z fighters. There had to be more layers to him, more depth than he let on. She wanted to get to know him inside and out, to have a deep connection with him. She promised herself she would find a way to melt that icy heart of his and open his eyes up to feelings and emotions he had never experienced before.

Her thoughts were halted when she heard him mumble something under his breath, leisurely opening his eyelids as he stretched out his arms.

Vegeta looked confused for a second, as though he had forgotten where he was. He lingered his attention on the ceiling before turning on his side to face Bulma, her heart skipping a beat at the moment their eyes met. He started at her silently for a small eternity with an expression that looked neither happy nor angry, giving nothing away as to what he was thinking. She stared back with a look of longing in her eyes that she could not conceal, though she had to confess she felt a little worried that he regretted what happened between them.

He eventually reached out his hand and pulled her closer to him, gently stroking the bare skin of her hips with one of his fingers. Bulma felt her stomach muscles contract at his actions, realizing she could no longer hold back her desire for him. Vegeta gave her a tired smirk as though he read her mind, cupping her chin and bringing her lips up to his, heat searing her insides at the contact. He kissed her hard at first, sifting one hand over her silky hair and letting the other massage one of her plump breast. She tightened her grip on him, groaning when his tongue darted between her parted lips. She was amazed at how one kiss from Vegeta could allow her to block out everything around them, leading her to focus solely on him and how sweet he tasted.

After a few long minutes Vegeta hesitantly broke the kiss, though his eyes still clearly showed his hunger for her. His expression became brooding, making her agitated. "Do you know what you're getting into?" he asked huskily, running his hand up and down one of her arms soothingly, and Bulma suppressed a shudder of pleasure. She met his gaze, her eyes soft and sparkling as she smiled minutely. Vegeta was definitely a mystery, one that she may never figure out, but it would not hurt to try. These intense feelings she had for him were deeper than a crush, stronger than anything she had ever felt before, and she really wanted to see where things would go.

"No," she breathed warmly against his lips, "but I think it would be worth it to find out."

Vegeta gave her his trademark smirk, chuckling low in his throat. "If that's what you want, woman."

Bulma nodded, pressing herself boldly up against him, heat trickling into every pore of her body as she did so. Vegeta kissed her fiercely again in response, and Bulma moaned mutely as white-hot passion took over them. She was not sure of what the future would turn out like, especially with the looming threat of the androids, but she felt excited about where things would lead. Tonight had brought them closer than ever as their souls intertwined as they made love all over again. She knew that fate was on their side, and that there would be many other nights like tonight that would bond them for eternity.

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't too terrible or mushy lol. This was the first time I ever wrote a 'mature' story with such detail so I was really tried to make it as good as I possibly could. I actually have planned to write a multi-chapter Bulma and Vegeta story about how Bra was born but I wanted to post this one first. Let me know what you guys thought I'd really appreciate it. BulmaxVegeta forever!


End file.
